1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing power consumption of an electronic product, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method in which if a predetermined control condition is satisfied in an electronic product operating for a long time, power for actuating the electronic product is cut off to reduce unnecessary power consumption of the electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic product operating for a long time, a load for exhibiting a unique function of the electronic product does not operate at all times. Instead, the load is temporarily suspended if a predetermined control condition (temperature, heat, pressure, or the like) is satisfied; otherwise, the load resumes operating.
Conventional electronic products are continuously supplied with power even if a predetermined control condition is satisfied. That is, even when power supply is not necessary for driving the load because the predetermined control condition is satisfied, the power is continuously supplied. As a result, unnecessary power consumption occurs in the electronic product due to standby power generated in the electronic product.
For example, in a refrigerator, a compressor operates to maintain a temperature preset by a user. If the internal temperature of the refrigerator reaches the preset temperature, the compressor temporarily stops operating. If the internal temperature of the refrigerator increases over the preset temperature, the compressor resumes operating. Even when the compressor stops operating, the power is still supplied to the refrigerator, causing power consumption. In spite of variation with a user's use pattern, the compressor usually operates for 5 hours per day in average for household usage. Consequently, in the refrigerator, unnecessary power consumption occurs for 19 hours per day in average.
Other electronic products operating for a long time also unnecessarily consume power due to standby power even when a load does not operate like in the refrigerator.
For example, in spite of different types of loads such as a heater, a pump, a solenoid valve, a fan, a lamp, and the like, modems, facsimiles, set-top boxes, copy machines, water coolers/water heaters, microwave ovens, bidets, thermo-regulators, machine tools, boilers, hand dryers, and other electronic products suffer from the same problem, unnecessary power consumption, even when the load does not operate.
Accordingly, to solve the foregoing problem, there is an urgent need for an apparatus and method for reducing power consumption of an electronic product.